Should've Known
by EverythingUNTITLED
Summary: She wasn't supposed to find out. But she learned that everything eventually made its way out into the open. Maybe she should've realized earlier that with their past and their friends, past activities would be at one point revealed. Especially when their friend is one Santana Lopez. One very drunk, very wasted Santana Lopez. Faberry One-Shot. Mentions of Quinntana sex and Brittana.


_**A/N: So this little one shot (possibly two-shot) idea popped into my head about a week ago and since I haven't really had the motivation to update QRS, I thought I'd give you all this for now. Also, you should all follow me on tumblr. You can find the link in my profile. Thanks, I hope you like it and please review!**_

She wasn't supposed to find out. Not like this. And _definitely_ not right now.

But it's not like she can change it considering it was all out in the open now. Words can't be taken back. If there was anything she learned in her life, it would be that you can never take back what you say. No matter how much you regret, no matter how much you apologize, no matter how much you'd like to forget about it.

Once it's said, it's out there.

And it can haunt you.

Another thing she learned that everything eventually made its way out into the open. There's no such thing as a well-kept secret because if two people know, then it's not well kept. Trusting in others could very well be your own downfall considering nobody can really keep their mouth shut. Sooner or later, it would come back to bite you in the ass and ruin everything you've worked so hard to obtain and maintain.

Maybe she should've realized that before jumping into things with her. With their past and their friends, it was no doubt that certain past activities would be at one point revealed.

Especially when their friend is one Santana Lopez.

One very drunk, very wasted Santana Lopez.

Quinn liked to think she normally made good choices but she knew that was bullshit considering her obvious mistakes in the past. But sometimes, she liked to delude herself into thinking she was doing the right thing. It's hard to be a persuasive person when it's so damn easy to convince yourself you're the better person in any situation.

Maybe this would help open her eyes to the kinds of decisions that she made.

Obviously going out clubbing to celebrate wouldn't be a very good idea. But Rachel had clearly wanted to go and there was nothing she could do to stop the girl from utilizing her pouty expression that could probably convince Quinn to kill a man if she had to. So she reluctantly agreed, Santana cheering after the decision was made. The latina had recently broken up with (been dumped by) Brittany and she was currently looking for any reason to get completely trashed. To the point where she would be able to hook up with a random stranger or two without trying to compare them to the tall blonde dancer she'd spent many years infatuated with.

That should've been Quinn's first clue. A drunken Santana was never very easy to deal with. Add a breakup and it's nearly impossible.

But of course she didn't realize this until Rachel and her took up a position on each of her sides, her arms hanging on their shoulders as they struggled to keep her up.

"Quinn, can you hold her for a moment? I have to unlock the door," Rachel said, handing the latina over to the blonde who's eyes widened as the full weight of the nearly unconscious girl was placed in her hold.

"Rach, can you hurry up, please?" Quinn asked, but she made sure to sound polite. A slightly buzzed Rachel didn't take well to rude attitudes.

At this point, Santana's eyes slowly opened and she began mumbling incoherently while Rachel struggled to find her keys, shuffling through the contents of her purse.

Santana's mouth quirked up as she noticed Quinn holding her, noticing how the blonde's arms were wrapped around her. Grinning devilishly, she leaned forward and pressed an open mouth kiss to the blonde's neck, Quinn's eyes widening in response.

The kisses began to move up the side of her neck and the blonde did her best not to respond, but it was difficult considering the years of experience Santana had under her belt. Not to mention the sexual tension that had been ever present since that one night after Mr. Schuester's wedding fiasco. Quinn would be lying is she said that she wasn't attracted to Santana. After all, who wasn't?

She wanted to push her off, especially considering Rachel was standing right there, still rifling through her purse for what seemed to be an impossible mission to find her keys and remaining completely oblivious to Santana's current ministrations.

"Q," the latina whispered in her ear, her hands now dangerously close to her ass and it was everything she could do not to yelp out in surprise when they shifted just that much further onto them. "You're so gorgeous. But you look even better under me."

The blonde let out a tiny whimper, causing Rachel to turn her head over, giving the two of them a sideways glance. It was clear she was confused but she was trying to pass it off as Santana being drunk and needy. Clearing her throat, she lifted up the keys and unlocked the door, sliding it open.

Santana turned in Quinn's arms, her lips forming a smile when she saw Rachel standing there. "Rachhh," she slurred out. "I was just telling Quinn how pretty she is."

The smaller brunette smiled at her words. "Yes, she's quite beautiful," she responded, causing Quinn's cheeks to redden.

"She was," Santana paused, letting out a burp, "even more beautiful as Mr. Schue's wedding. Really pretty that night. Especially when she asked me to be her first." She turned back to the blonde whose jaw was currently agape and eyes were open wide.

Rachel swallowed thickly, shifting slightly to lock gazes with her girlfriend. "Quinn, what is she talking about?" she asked, her eyes clearly expressing the hurt she felt over this new revelation.

"Rac-" she began but was quickly cut off by the drunken latina.

"I was her first. She wanted me to be, even if we were a little drunk and stuff. You know, since she was like experimenting and everything. I was her first," she repeated, but this time it was accompanied by a small grin, one that can easily be seen as a victorious one.

"Huh," Rachel replied, roughly pulling her bag onto her shoulder again. "Well, that's good to know." Quinn let out a defeated sigh, knowing that there was nothing she could do when the brunette was in this state. "If you excuse me, I will be heading off to bed. And Quinn?"

The blonde responded with a hopeful look, a small questioning smile on her face.

"You know how to set up the couch."

And with that, she left the two in the hallway, Santana almost asleep on Quinn as the blonde struggled to keep her upright.

A defeated sigh escaped her lips and she made her way inside, her arm wrapped tightly around Santana's waist as her free hand moved to shut and lock the door. It's a good thing Kurt wasn't around anymore because she didn't really feel like having him hang around at the moment.

Gently moving Santana into her room, she laid her on the bed and pulled a blanket over her. She should've been angry, but she couldn't be. Mostly because she knew that a drunk Santana had even less of a filter than a sober one did. That and she looked too cute when she was asleep, so it's not like she could stay mad at her forever.

Hopefully Rachel wouldn't stay mad at Santana either. With her? That's fine. But Santana had simply done what Quinn had asked of her, so therefore, she couldn't receive the blame.

Leaving the makeshift room, she internally debated whether or not to head into Rachel's space despite the girl's obvious wishes for her not to do so.

So she made her way to the couch, not bothering to find pillows or a blanket considering how tired she was. She just laid on the couch, her hands on top of her stomach as she stared up the ceiling.

It was about two hours later when she realized she couldn't sleep and she got up, taking a seat on the couch. Rubbing her temples, she noticed the muffled sound of light snoring coming from Santana's space, but other than that, the rest of the apartment was silent.

Once again she debated whether or not to go into Rachel's room, but she didn't want to start anything that neither of them had the energy for. And she was pretty sure Rachel didn't even want her around at the moment.

"Quinn?" Her head turned up to find Rachel standing several feet in front of her, clearly having cried recently if the red around her eyes was any indication.

She quickly got to her feet, her hands reaching out for the girl, but her heart dropped to the bottom of her chest when the smaller girl stepped back.

"Don't," Rachel spat, her hand held in the hair to keep the blonde away from her. "Just… don't. Please."

"Rachel, I can expl-"

"Don't!" Rachel repeated, her voice rising. "Were you even going to tell me? Huh? Or were you just going to keep it from me and hope that something like tonight wouldn't happen?"

The blonde remained silent, knowing her answer wasn't the one that Rachel wanted to hear.

After several moments on silence, during which Quinn's head was ducked as she was placed under Rachel's scrutinizing gaze, Rachel finally spoke.

"I think… I think we need to take a break," she said. "I just… I need to think. I need time to think."

"Rachel, come on. Please don't do this," Quinn said, knowing exactly what that meant. "I love you, okay? I'm sorry, bab-"

"Don't call me that!" Rachel exclaimed in response. Tears had begun to stream down her face again. "I just need some time, okay? If you really… if you loved me, you would give me that."

Quinn gave a small nod in response before adding, "O-Okay. I'll, uh, I'll just go now then."

Rachel's brows furrowed. "Now? You can't be serious, Quinn. It's 3 in the morning," she responded, her voice laced with incredulity.

"Well, you don't want me here and I can't sleep anyway so I might as well just go. Can probably make it back to New Haven for breakfast," she said in an emotionless voice.

"Quinn, you don't have to-"

"I'll see you around, Rachel."

The blonde turned and grabbed her coat, pulling it on before taking her bag. Her hand on the door, she turned and said, "Tell Santana to call" before swiftly opening the door and leaving the room.

There were no trains at this hour back to Connecticut, so she was more than pleased with the fact that she had actually rented a car and driven up to New York this time around. It was as if she had made an unconscious decision that she would need it. Hopping into her car, which was parked in the garage adjacent to the apartment building, she took a deep breath. Looking at the time, she saw that it was nearly 3:30am. The roads would likely be clear, at least when she got out of the city. She could stop for coffee then to keep her awake. It wouldn't do much good for her to fall asleep at the wheel.

So she made her way out of the building, while her phone buzzed in the seat next to her with messages from Rachel. Ones that she didn't care to read at the moment. She wasn't angry, not with Rachel or even Santana. She was mad at herself. Of course, she had been down this road of self-pity before, multiple times, actually, and none of those times had it ever been fun. But she couldn't help but be angry with herself. This wouldn't be happening if she had just told Rachel about Santana and her when they got together.

She should've known that this would happen. That Santana would put her in this situation, drunk or not.

She should've known that Santana didn't have the ability to keep her mouth shut for very long.

She should've known that the decisions she made rarely ever ended with the results she wanted or hoped for.

She should've known keeping secrets from Rachel in their already slow and tentative relationship wasn't a good idea.

She should've known.


End file.
